Spoken Truths
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: Who knew Scorpius was a sneaky little thing? Or was it a ploy for something else? R&R?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Spoken Truths

Scorpius knocks on Lily's door, hoping to have an impromptu tête-à-tête with her. There was no response as he waits for a couple of minutes. He rings the doorbell beside the door, wishing for an answer. Then again, no answer was heard.

He rings it again but there was still no response. He tries a couple of times once again. He almost gave up until he thought of the doorknob. Scorpius knows that it would be locked but still he tries.

He turns the knob and surprisingly, it opens. Since Lily was practically living with a family of Aurors for the bigger majority of her life, it was customary that they would've taught her the safety precautions. Which in turn would've meant that she should've locked the door.

But then again, it isn't the first time she forgotten that. He had passed by several times and she would forget to lock the door still. Must've been a hard day at work.

He pokes his head inside and lets himself in. The wards that was set up for her allowed him entrance because he was a close friend. Ergo, she was safe with him. He finds her asleep on the couch. Something not exactly strange or peculiar since she just falls asleep while reading a book or doing some research on her Muggle laptop.

Scorpius quietly closes the door and remembers to lock it. he walks towards her and settles in front of her. He conjures a stool and just watches her sleep. He wonders now what has left her to sleep on the couch. He notices a Muggle book on the floor and picks it up.

The Catcher in The Rye was its title. He places it properly on the table. He takes a deep breath. He then ponders over on what he's about to do.

_Of course it's easier to let out all your feelings when she doesn't know anything about it, right? _

He musters up all his bravery or lack of thereof.

And he starts,

"Hey Lily. I know that you'll probably find this crazy.

No.

You will find it crazy.

Plain ridiculous. Talking to a sleeping person that you fancy."

He paused and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah. I'm just crazy about you. Everything about you. Your fiery red hair which is as fierce as your own personality. Feisty, just full of life and exploding enthusiasm not to mention, the eagerness to everything.

The way that they tumble across your back when you would laugh or when your tresses would catch the breeze and would fly against your face which would make you exasperated and scrunch up your face."

He took a deep breath and continues on. What he was unaware of was that Lily had woken up midway with his speech.

_If you could call it that._

"Your visage is just the epitome of perfection. Starting on with your flawless and soft skin. Small touches that feel like feathers, even _velvet _brushing against you.

Your russet eyes that would change colors with different lightings. When you get frustrated or enraged, your eyes would rapidly change color to a molting gold.

How I knew that?

Probably from the countless times I would incite your anger, perhaps."

He chuckles to himself when he said the phrase. Reminiscing all the times that she had gotten angry with him. Lily, meanwhile, suppresses the smile that was tries to make its way to her lips.

"Then, there's your impeccable dainty nose. Curved and straight in all the right places. We all come now to the grand finale. Your bow-shaped lips that arcs into dazzling smiles, treacherous sneers or the pin straight line I'm sure McGonagall would be proud of."

He daintily touches and traces the contours of her lips. Unable to resist the temptation, he succumbs and he presses his lips against Lily's. He pours out all that he feels about her in the kiss.

Whereas, Lily makes up her mind and procedes with her cunning plan. She responds to his gentle kiss and snogs him deeper, her tongue invading his mouth.

Scorpius is taken aback by Lily's response but brushes it off and continues their heated session. They stop simultaneously and they look into the depths of each other's eyes.

"So, you've been awake the whole time?" He asks quietly with his head bowed, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Maybe, maybe not," she jokes.

He turns a shade darker, even more unable to meet her eyes.

She laughs and spares what was left of his pride.

_Which I might add was too much._

"Its alright. The feelings are mutual." She says, whilst biting her bottom lip, and blushing. She, too, bows her head in embarrassment and mortification.

His eyes turns up, lifts his head and his fingers clutches her chin to look at him.

"Really?" He asked like a toddler who got his favored Christmas present.

"Yeah," Lily says quietly.

"That's great then."

"You know, I never thought you to be some sort of sappy guy," she adds.

He just grins mischievously.

"You don't know me at all," he grins with that devilish one of his.

She's stuck in the thought of what kind of plan had been conjured in his mind.

He surprisingly pounces on her and they kiss once more.

* * *

A/N: Was it overly fluffy? Review!


End file.
